Les chimères
by Kandai
Summary: Comment découper une tranche de tarte surnaturelle, démons, anges, chasseurs et drôles de créatures y compris - ou encore, une série de drabbles indépendants. Non-chronologique. Peut contenir des spoilers.
1. reboot

**Note** \- Ceci est un receuil de drabbles que j'avais écrit pour un arbre à drabble l'année passée et que j'ai oublié de compiler ici. Rien de neuf donc. Spoilers de la série en général. Les ratings/personnage/prompts seront donnés en fonction de chaque drabble et pas en fonction d'un tout mais attendez vous à du contenu parfois sujet à caution et à des spoilers de la série jusqu'à la saison onze.

* * *

 **Titre** \- reboot  
 **Crédits** \- Erik Kripke  
 **Base** \- Supernatural  
 **Rating** \- G  
 **Personnages/Couple** \- Charlie  
 **Continuité** \- Saison 7

 **Prompt -** " Et peut-être qu'il pourrait tout  recommencer à zéro. " (arbre à drabble de flanellepilou, du 01/04 au 31/04)

* * *

 **reboot**

Recommencer à zéro n'est pas difficile – Charlie n'en est pas à son premier essai. Elle traîne déjà le fantôme de Céleste Middleton dans ses bagages toujours trop légères et se maquille avec autant de pseudonymes que d'anticerne. Elle n'arrive pas à regretter son job parce que bosser pour une monstruosité prête à bouffer quiconque se trouve sur sa route ne mérite pas le salaire qu'elle gagnait chez Roman Entreprise.

Elle regrette de ne pas pouvoir aider davantage mais elle n'est pas l'héroïne de cette histoire, seulement un dégât collatéral.

Au revoir Charlie, bonjour Carrie. La voilà morte une seconde fois.


	2. avec les mains

**Titre** \- avec les mains  
 **Crédits** \- Erik Kripke  
 **Base** \- Supernatural  
 **Rating** \- G  
 **Personnages/Couple** \- Sam, mention d'Eileen (possible Sam/Eileen)  
 **Continuité** \- Saison 11, Épisode 11.

 **Prompt -** "Mais en lui-même,  oui." (arbre à drabble de flanellepilou, du 01/04 au 31/04)

* * *

 **avec les mains**

 _Oui._

Sam reprit le mouvement de ses doigts face à son miroir et s'efforça de se concentrer.

Rouillé était un piètre mot pour décrire son niveau. Non pas qu'il ait suivi avec assiduité son cours sur la langue des signes américaine (le simple fait qu'il en ait retenu quelque chose relevait de l'exploit) mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela serait si difficile de tout reprendre depuis le début.

Il voulait converser avec Eileen, pouvoir être capable de comprendre les mots qu'elle formait avec ses mains, d'en percer les moindres secrets.

Et qui savait, peut-être la faire sourire à nouveau.


	3. promesse

**Titre** \- promesse  
 **Crédits** \- Erik Kripke  
 **Base** \- Supernatural  
 **Rating** \- PG  
 **Personnages/Couple** \- Dean, Sam  
 **Continuité** \- Saison 11, Épisode 17.

 **Prompt -** "Et  les larmes montaient inexorablement." (arbre à drabble de flanellepilou, du 01/04 au 31/04)  
 **Warning** \- Character death (présumée).

* * *

 **promesse**

Les larmes montaient inexorablement, lui brouillaient la vue. Les victimes étaient déjà pressées contre la porte, prêts à s'enfuir, mais Dean ne pouvait se résoudre à partir sans dire au revoir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il contemplait le corps sans vie et couvert de sang de son frère mais cela faisait partie des visions auxquelles il ne s'habituerait jamais, celles qu'il préférait oublier jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne reviennent le hanter dans ses cauchemars. Sammy avait presque l'air paisible, comme endormi sur le plancher du chalet, son bras replié contre sa plaie.

— Je reviendrais te chercher, murmura-t-il. C'est promis.


	4. offrande

**Titre** \- offrande  
 **Crédits** \- Erik Kripke  
 **Base** \- Supernatural  
 **Rating** \- PG-13  
 **Personnages/Couple** \- Sam/Ruby  
 **Continuité** \- Saison 4

 **Prompt -** "Seulement une silhouette malingre et aux épaules rentrées, qui titubait  dans les ténèbres." (arbre à drabble de flanellepilou, du 01/04 au 31/04)

* * *

 **offrande**

Les ténèbres, c'est toujours dans ces conditions qu'ils se retrouvent, derrière des volets fermés, dans la pénombre de motels mal éclairés. Ils y étouffent leur étreintes, condamnés à attendre les heures creuses de la nuit pour enfin s'abandonner.

Ruby se délecte d'être le sale petit secret que Sam Winchester cache comme il planquerait ses caleçons souillés au fond de son sac, ne cache aucun sourire alors qu'il visse ses lèvres voraces à sa veine tranchée. Il n'y a pas jouissance plus délectable que de récolter lentement les fruits de sa victoire là où la séduction d'Azazel a si piètrement échoué.


	5. dilemme (i)

**Titre** \- dilemme (i)  
 **Crédits** \- Erik Kripke  
 **Base** \- Supernatural  
 **Rating** \- G  
 **Personnages/Couple** \- Charlie, Benny  
 **Continuité** \- AU Saison 8

 **Prompt -** "Je ressemble à un foutu vampire scintillant sorti de  Twilight !" (arbre à drabble de flanellepilou, du 01/04 au 31/04)

* * *

 **dilemme (i)**

— _Twilight_ ou Anne Rice ? demande Charlie.

Benny doit dire que jusqu'ici, Charlie est l'alliée des Winchester qu'il préfère. Si ses relations avec Sam se sont réchauffées depuis qu'il l'a sorti du Purgatoire, il ne peut décemment pas appeler le chasseur un ami. Kevin serait un garçon plus sympathique s'il n'avait pas les nerfs aussi à vif. Et Castiel… reste Castiel.

Alors quand Charlie lui a offert une embrassade sincère, la compétition s'est arrêtée là. Même si…

— C'est qui ça, Anne Rice ?

Le sourire de Charlie se fait sardonique. Tout à coup, Benny n'est plus si sûr de lui.


	6. dilemme (ii)

**Titre** \- dilemme (ii)  
 **Crédits** \- Erik Kripke  
 **Base** \- Supernatural  
 **Rating** \- G  
 **Personnages/Couple** \- Dean(/Benny), Charlie, (Sam)  
 **Continuité** \- AU Saison 8

 **Prompt -** "Quoiqu'une famille de cannibale, c'est pas  l'idéal... " (arbre à drabble de flanellepilou, du 01/04 au 31/04)

* * *

 **dilemme (ii)**

L'idéal serait que son frère et son vampire de petit ami arrivent à s'entendre, évidemment, mais autant demander à Crowley d'arrêter de faire des magouilles ou à Charlie d'arrêter de taxer le Wi-Fi pour télécharger du porno en douce.

Dean en a marre de vivre dans une ambiance perpétuellement tendue. Il a besoin de vacances.

— Pourquoi on les enferme pas dans votre donjon et qu'on ne part pas tous à la plage ? propose Charlie, à moitié sérieuse.

— Déconne pas, les connaissant, ils se seront égorgés avant que je mette un pied hors du Kansas.

N'empêche… L'idée est à creuser.


	7. héritage

**Titre** \- héritage  
 **Crédits** \- Erik Kripke  
 **Base** \- Supernatural  
 **Rating** \- G  
 **Personnages/Couple** \- Millie Winchester(/Henry), John  
 **Continuité** \- Saison 8, Episode 12.

 **Prompt -** "Combien de fois il faudra que je te dise que je suis pas libre E mily !" (arbre à drabble de flanellepilou, du 01/04 au 31/04)

* * *

 **héritage**

Millie n'a pas besoin qu'on lui rapporte les faits concernant la disparition d'Henry pour savoir qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave mais elle aurait au moins apprécié recevoir une lettre de condoléances ou un corps à enterrer. Au lieu de cela, elle reçoit le silence le plus complet et le journal qu'Henry s'était offert qui arrive quelques jours trop tard.

Elle se promet en ravalant ses larmes qu'au moins, elle ne verra pas leur fils grandir dans leurs dangereux secrets de famille. John grandira sans le poids de ces mystères, un triste prix à payer pour être devenu orphelin.


	8. mort à venir

**Titre** \- mort à venir  
 **Crédits** \- Erik Kripke  
 **Base** \- Supernatural  
 **Rating** \- PG  
 **Personnages/Couple** \- Cain, (Dean)  
 **Continuité** \- Saison 10, Épisode 14.

 **Prompt -** "Oui, pour  l'éternité. " (arbre à drabble de flanellepilou, du 01/04 au 31/04)

* * *

 **mort à venir**

L'éternité finit par perdre ses accents de douleur lorsqu'on est aussi vieux que l'histoire. Le cœur s'endurcit jusqu'à forger cette armure indifférente à tout.

Excepté à la mort.

Il l'attend depuis des millénaires et s'amuse de la voir venir à lui, sainte et violente, au poing d'un homme qui porte la même honte. La lame frémit à l'idée de verser du sang, même s'il s'agit de celui de son créateur, un ultime revers de médaille.

Dean Winchester venu le tuer comme il tuera le démon, l'ange et son frère. Cain regrette seulement de ne pas pouvoir assister au dernier spectacle.


	9. triomphe

**Titre** \- triomphe  
 **Crédits** \- Erik Kripke  
 **Base** \- Supernatural  
 **Rating** \- PG  
 **Personnages/Couple** \- Lilith  
 **Continuité** \- Saison 4, Épisode 22.

 **Prompt -** "Mab el exultait." (arbre à drabble de flanellepilou, du 01/04 au 31/04)

* * *

 **triomphe**

Elle exultait.

L'avant-dernier sceau avait pu être brisé, malgré la résistance acharnée que les armées célestes leur avaient opposée. Les anges semblaient finalement avoir compris qu'arrêter Lilith serait vain car ils s'étaient retranchés derrière leurs murs de lumière. Ce soir, c'était à son tour d'entrer en scène, de briller pour la dernière fois alors que son sang versé ouvrirait la porte de la Cage retenant son créateur.

Des millénaires entiers, songea Lilith en enfilant sa robe de baptême, à attendre la victoire et là voilà à quelques heures d'un triomphe qu'elle ne verrait jamais.

Qu'ils contemplent donc son extase !


	10. trop de porno

**Titre** \- trop de porno  
 **Crédits** \- Erik Kripke  
 **Base** \- Supernatural  
 **Rating** \- PG  
 **Personnages/Couple** \- Dean, Soulless!Sam, (offscreen Meg/Castiel)  
 **Continuité** \- Saison 6, Épisode 10.

 **Prompt -** "Il resta pourtant en tant que simple observateur, fasciné par  le spectacle." (arbre à drabble de flanellepilou, du 01/04 au 31/04)  
 **Warning** \- Destiel à sens unique sous-entendu.

* * *

 **trop de porno**

Le spectacle d'une Meg embrassant à pleine bouche un Castiel tout sauf farouche lui laisse un goût vaguement désagréable en bouche. Dean ne saurait définir quoi et n'en a certainement pas le temps – ils doivent encore coincer Crowley – mais il ne peut s'empêcher de ruminer cette pensée tandis qu'ils naviguaient dans les couloirs délabrés.

— T'as vu ça venir, toi ? demande-t-il à Sam avant de se reprendre immédiatement. Non, laisse tomber.

Terminator pouffe. En voilà un que la situation amuse, au moins.

N'empêche… Meg et Cas qui se bécotent ?

— Je crois qu'on lui a fait regarder trop de porno.


	11. tentation

**Titre** \- tentation  
 **Crédits** \- Erik Kripke  
 **Base** \- Supernatural  
 **Rating** \- PG-13  
 **Personnages/Couple** \- Sam/Jess, (Sam/Lucifer)  
 **Continuité** \- Saison 5, Épisode 3.

 **Prompt -** "Ahem... C'est vrai qu'elle était froide." (arbre à drabble de flanellepilou, du 01/04 au 31/04)  
 **Warning** \- Dubcon.

* * *

 **tentation**

Elle était froide sous ses doigts, sa peau nue et glacée dévoilée comme une offrande, ses cheveux blonds déguisés en une invitation à la caresse, ses seins tendus vers lui comme s'ils le suppliaient de les embrasser.

Parfaite.

Sam savait au fond de lui-même qu'il ne devrait pas, qu'il souillait sa mémoire en cédant à la tentation mais son âme blessée le pressait à s'évader dans l'illusion de ce corps glacial. Après tous les mauvais choix qu'il avait fait, qu'était-ce que celui-ci ?

— Reste… murmura-t-il.

Lucifer lui sourit, découvrant les dents blanches de Jessica.

— Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire.


	12. le stratège

**Titre** \- le stratège  
 **Crédits** \- Erik Kripke  
 **Base** \- Supernatural  
 **Rating** \- G  
 **Personnages/Couple** \- Dean(/Benny), Sam.  
 **Continuité** \- AU Saison 8

 **Prompt -** "pendant que Dipper regardait des films d'horreur chez  Wendy." (arbre à drabble de flanellepilou, du 01/04 au 31/04)

* * *

 **le stratège**

— Wendigo, explique Dean à un Sam alors que celui-ci lui lance un regard interrogateur par-dessus le sac qu'il est en train d'apprêter. Je crois. Quelque part dans le Wisconsin.

— Et tu comptes partir tout seul ou c'est moi qui ne suis pas invité ? relança le cadet avec un regard suspicieux.

— Pour être honnête, Charlie et Cas m'ont fait promettre de les emmener la prochaine fois que j'aurai une affaire donc…

— Toi. Avec Charlie et Cas.

— Yep.

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu me laisses seul ici avec Benny qu'on va d'un coup s'entendre mieux comme par magie.


End file.
